


Порги и муз

by Maria_Kimuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Exiles, Gen, Modern Art, Musicians, Teachers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Порги и не только. Сводный вибро-перкуссионный оркестр поргов на выгуле.Заброшенная судьбой на Ач-то музыкантша нашла в поргах большой потенциал - а они в ней. А порги упорные. И понеслось...Крэк, мимими, упорос, драма.И Вейдер делает все лучше. Даже поргов. ...Или наоборот?Porgs and the MusePorgs and more. Consolidated vibro-percussion orchestra of the porgs on the walk.The musician, abandoned by fate on Ahch-to, found great potential in the porgs - and they are in it. And the porgs are stubborn. And away we go...Crack, mimimi, drama.And Vader does everything better. Even a porg. ...Or vice versa? (Google translate)
Relationships: Porgs|music
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Порги и муз

Порг возмущенно заверещал и застучал-зазвенел по глюкофону крылышками. Он совершенно был не согласен, что ошибся. Это ноту следовало брать именно так, был уверен он, и тут же продемонстрировал, как.  
Его здоровенный сосед с блеклыми, почти серыми пятнами, поддержал его возмущенным немузыкальным бряканьем варгана, и Лирин зажала уши снова.  
— А я говорю, на полтона ниже! — заявила она категорично. — Это сразу добавит уверенности.  
— Кьяяяяааааа!  
— Йииииииии!  
— Нет! Ни за что. Вы теряете настрой! Вы теряете вес с этой нотой! В марше совершенно недопустимо легкомыслие! Легкомыслие мы с вами будем в других вещах проявлять, но только не здесь.  
— Кьююуууууууу!  
— А мои политические антипатии здесь вообще не причем, Диньдинь! Это музыка! Это вызов всем нам!

Тиньтинь и Тонтон с двух сторон выдали аккорд на своем ханге в знак согласия. Торжественность они обожали. Вроде бы такой медитативный инструмент ханг им был по нраву, а вот поди ж ты.

Теперешние имена им тоже очень нравились.  
Имена поргов Лирин озвучивала на человеческий лад либо по тем звукам, которые издавали сами порги, что не всегда было возможно внятно передать, либо по тем звукам, которые они полюбили извлекать сами. И это тоже выходил приблизительно. Но порги не смущались совершенно. Понятие творческого псевдонима они распрекрасно вывели сами. Некоторые теперь отлично откликались на оба имени. Даже если сами не могли его произнести…  
Что поделать, человеческий язык им в произношении не давался, в отличие от нотной грамоты, отлично выражавшейся через инструменты.

Первый глюкофон Лирин вырезала в точности по заветам создателя, из стального донышка пустого топливного баллона. Бластером. Весь ее интеллигентский страх перед оружием исчез напрочь, когда дошло, что бластер это просто плохо настроенный импульсный резак избыточной мощности. Впрочем, она утратила многие страхи за годы пребывания здесь. Перед оружием, перед морскими тварями на рыбалке, перед контрабандистами, перед убийством.  
Варганы она делала из обшивки разбившегося здесь когда-то транспортника. Это был ее первый опыт, подсказанный самой природой — полоса обшивки загудела под сильным ветром, и сразу стало ясно, что с ней делать. А главное, стало ясно, что делать с собой в этой дыре, раз уж имперская тюрьма ее не устроила, а отношения с контрабандистами как-то не сложились.

Потом на звуки варгана пришли порги и стали подпевать.  
Потом она вырезала первый глюкофон из баллона, и очень скоро любопытные порги обнаружили, что эти божественные звуки способны им подчиняться.  
Тогда Лирин задалась вопросом, не шутка ли Силы привела ее сюда.  
Потом ей стало не до этого. Потому что на обучение поргов игре на варгане, который многим нравился гораздо больше глюкофона, потребовалось очень, очень много времени и сил. А потом еще она долго делала полноценный ханг. А потом оказалось, что одному поргу на нем играть не под силу, в смысле, не под размер, и нужен дуэт исполнителей. Потому что в ханге рулит физика и размер, и хоть ты тресни, не сделаешь хороший ханг размера глюкофона.  
Работы оказалось — планета невозделанная.

Перелом она заметила и осознала, когда контрабандисты — не те, часть которых она пристрелил за охоту на ее поргов, а более вменяемые и менее голодные, чинившиеся по соседству — запросили сделать на продажу новые записи вместо банально сделанных коммом. Лирин почесала в затылке, назвала цену — и цену заплатили. У Лирин появилась хорошая снаряга и много новых резаков (и бластеров), а потом еще и студия звукозаписи. У поргов появились гнезда из термоткани, метрономы и много новых нот.  
Жизнь налаживалась.

— Дандан! Ритм теряешь! Давайте еще раз!  
— Ииииуууу!  
— Я не придираюсь.  
— Ааааи! — и «тьяннньььь» варганом. Варганщики из всех самые гордые, варган для каждого порга — серьезная физическая нагрузка. Даже с держателями, которые она клепала им из проволоки и пластика поначалу.  
— Тьяннь, я правда не придираюсь. Давайте повторим еще раз…

…Ноты эти привезла к ней одна торговая сволочь, которая появлялась попеременно с партнерами из контрабандистов. Ее предложение сделаться импресарио и возить вибро-перкуссионный оркестр поргов по всей империи Лирин едва не засунула ему туда, откуда ходилки растут, все шесть. Не то, чтобы порги были резко против, но Лирин слишком хорошо себе представляла политическую и цивилизационную обстановку, несмотря на свой род занятий, а порги, наоборот, плохо.  
Обиженная сволочь сказала, что Лирин в своей дыре продалбывает все культурные новинки и вообще ретроград и отстала от жизни. Что Империя это еще не конец культуры. Что произошло несколько отменной важности культурных событий… Лирин ее послала в изысканных выражениях из кореллианской криминальной культуры. И тогда сволочь включила симфоническую аудиозапись и сказала, что Лирин и ее щипаным тупикам никогда это достойно не сыграть, хоть тресни.  
Жаль, что она сразу эту дрянь не пристрелила, а только вынесла на пинках под розовую жопу.  
И пришел пиздец.  
Потому что поргов до кончика хвоста поразило симфоническое исполнение в принципе.  
Потому что естественно, Лирин, удирая на старой развалюхе с остатками пожитков, а потом депрессуя на скалах жопы мира, а потом вырезая варганы из чужих обломков, не включала себе никакую музыку, чтобы душу не травить. А потом не включала чтобы не отвлекаться, а потом — чтобы не сбивать настроение.  
Порги, которых когда-то до глубины мохнатых пузик поразил варган и звон первого глюкофона из подручной железяки, впали в шок и восхищение. Всеми способами они объясняли Лирин, что хотят попробовать ЭТО.  
Всеми способами Лирин им отвечала, что симфонический оркестр это четыре десятка исполнителей с инструментами, которыми поргам физически не овладеть.  
В ответ порги привели еще два десятка молодых и музыкальных, готовых овладевать, бренчать, стучать, резонировать и даже петь, если нужно.  
Лирин впала в отчаяние и отказалась даже пытаться.  
Порги стали наигрывать ей запомнившиеся кусочки мелодии, отчаянно фальшивя, но очень, очень усердно. Два десятка поргов запомнили достаточно, чтобы воспроизвести главную тему.  
Лирин зажимала уши и сбегала на скалы.  
Две недели порги ходили за ней и играли.  
Лирин сказала, что в этом году не будет об этом даже говорить и стала нырять за раковинами спиралек.  
Порги повздыхали…  
И начали учить новичков сами.  
Когда первый новичок радостно набренчал «великой учителю» главную тему, трогательно заглядывая после этого в глаза и чирикая, Лирин схватилась за сердце, за уши и сдалась.  
…И на всякий случай заказала контрабандистам профессиональный ханг и набор инструментов для них в обмен на последние записи. Все-таки сколько усилий она ни прилагала, ее ханги здесь выходили недостаточно качественного звучания...

Вы же понимаете, как порг играет на варгане. Порг маленький, но пасть у него относительно размера тела довольно большая. То есть резонатор вполне на уровне. Но штука в том, что лучшие из музыкантов… В общем, некоторые порги, похоже, ухитрялись резонировать всем поргом сразу. Главное было — прийти на репетицию голодным, с пустым пузиком.  
Поэтому Лирин стала держать запас вяленой рыбки для обновленного оркестра.

Она занималась с новичками по утрам. Потом опытные порги их еще тренировали, а Лирин делала новые варганы все более глубокого звучания или ныряла за моллюсками и ходила за молоком. Потом все отдыхали. А ближе к вечеру четыре десятка поргов начинали по кусочкам складывать марш. Группа поддержки из соседей, родичей и детей аплодировали и все чаще приносили оркестрантам и великой мастеру чего-нибудь пожрать в благодарность.  
Лирин положила болт на всё и порезала композицию вдоль и поперек, распределив ее между лучшими варганщиками по нотам и тональностям. Потому что все нужные ноты один варган не возьмет никогда. И занималась группами по темам.  
Новички держали ритм или добавляли эффекты в нужных местах.  
Тиньтинь и Тонтон с восторгом встретили заявление, что им придется быть ведущим инструментом и выучить тему целиком. Вот только для порга это была физическая работа такого уровня, что приходилось вечером на руках относить их в гнездо. Лирин перетащила их гнездо из термоткани прямо на площадку, подумала — и стала готовить дублеров. Не столько чтобы заменять ведущую пару во время исполнения, сколько чтобы дать ей отдых, пока репетируют новички.  
Это она забыла, что хангов теперь два… Впрочем все оказалось не так страшно: новый ханг с чистым мощным звуком был неодолимо притягателен, все хотели заниматься только на нем. Первый здешний она считала неудачей, работа над вторым отложилась на неопределенный срок.  
О том, как пришлось извратить ведущую фортепианную тему под ханг, Лирин твердо решила ни с кем не обсуждать. Коллеги, вероятно, ее закопают за это. Ну их к черту, решила она, глядя в горящие восторгом глазищи поргов. Укладывая икающих от усталости Тинь и Тон в корзины из термоткани по вечерам, она думала еще и о том, что ни один сраный контрабандист больше не пообедает поргами на ее острове. В том числе потому, что торговцы нелицензионной и нелицензированной музыкой пристрелят любого, кто попытается съесть их источник доходов. За другие острова она, к сожалению, поручиться не могла, но хорошего понемножку.  
Записи Лирин извращала в меру и без меры, монтируя то обучение новичков в музыку для медитаций, то отрывки из основной репетиции и других мелодий в загадочные композиции с первыми попавшимися таинственными названиями.

Внезапно в рабочий процесс стали встревать посторонние звуки — это дикие порги не вынесли творящихся без них безобразий и породили народную самодеятельность. Уж неизвестно как и кто, но, наслушавшись восторгов от новых исполнителей, дикие стали стучать всем что подвернется по чему попало и слушать, что получилось. Получилось у них в конце концов найти звенящие обломки неизвестной Лирин и ее тупому корабельному дроиду породы и изобрести каменный ксилофон. Надо сказать, звучал камень зверски удачно, звук выходил более стеклянный, чем каменный*. Не успела Лирин глазом моргнуть, как пол-острова вместо песни начинало утро с нежных перестуков и перезвонов. Вскоре застучали на соседних островах. Пришлось переносить репетиции на вечер…

Между всеми этими прекрасными занятиями она как-то мельком вспомнила, что не отмечала дня рождения уже года три, вылетела из родного календаря и даже не может теперь точно сказать, исполнилось ей уже сорок лет или нет. Треснутое зеркало в косметичке показало прибавку седины в кудрях и здоровую спортивную худобу.

А потом началась сыгровка, и случилось самое страшное. Они все собрались вместе и попытались хоть десять секунд побыть единым целым.  
Четыре десятка поргов. Семнадцать варганов. Ситхова дюжина глюкофонов. Пять честных барабанчиков разных размеров. Один здоровый барабан из бочки, на которую натянули выделанную по советам бывалых контрабандистов кожу мелкого морского рептилоида — порг Бумбум прыгал на нее с размаху. Две стальных язычковых гуделки на основе того же варгана, тянувших по единственной ноте. Ксилофон, добавленный в последний момент для фона. И ханг.  
Увидев все это вместе в первый раз, Лирин пережила приступ паники и истерику. Порги терпеливо курлыкали вокруг и вполсилы гудели и стучали, пока она размазывала слезы.  
— Я маленькая птичка, — проикала она, — у меня нет мозга! Какой ситх занес меня на эту галеру!  
Порги выразили категорическое несогласие с великой учителем. И устроили такую возмущенную какофонию, что донесли несогласие до всех живых существ на этой части острова. Аж ждуны в море плюхались.  
Лирин несколько минут страстно мечтала быть поргом и не иметь столько мозгов и сомнений. Потом вспомнила, что тогда не сможет работать резаком и стрелять с нужной точностью — и все-таки передумала.  
Потом, после второй попытки, у нее снова свернулись в трубочку уши.  
Потом она поняла, что только сейчас видит размер горы работы.  
С двадцать восьмого раза она вдруг услышала целых три секунды гармонии подряд. Подумала — и запретила себе сомневаться на год вперед. Для этого пришлось все же свериться на ночь с календарем в дроиде: был сто восемнадцатый день года из пятисот сорока одного, считая от максимального удаления от светила. Многовато, но за духовную практику сойдет, Сила зачтет.  
Только на Силу и оставалось положиться, ввязавшись во все это.  
О поклоняющихся Силе она когда-то читала. Как и многие, считала, в общем, пережитком прошлого. Надо сказать, удобно что-то считать пережитком прошлого, сидя в теплой студии на цивилизованной планете, а ввязавшись в авантюру, хочется моральной поддержки.  
Шестиногую сволочь она выставила второй раз без разговоров вообще на семьдесят седьмой день сводных репетиций, потому что та заявилась вечером в разгар работы и попыталась сорвать занятие. Лирин подумала, что надо было все же пристрелить, но вроде угроз поргам не было ведь, и как-то некультурно выйдет.  
Лирин поняла, что худеет, когда штаны начали сползать, несмотря на застегнутый в последнюю дырку ремень. Порги выглядели лучше и бодрее, так как неизменно жрали сразу после репетиции, но все же она устроила полные недельные каникулы.  
В первые их ночи ей неизменно снился оркестр, идеальное симфоническое исполнение, порги во фраках и с блестящими инструментами. Повстанцы закидывали их гнилыми овощами. Император обвинял в оскорблении величества. Богатеи раскупали проштрафившихся поргов в домашние зоопарки и в диванные любимцы. Порги верещали и звали на помощь.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Надо было пристрелить шестиногую тварь…

— Энергичнее, еще энергичнее! Энергия пронизывает всю мелодию! А что вы вяло булькаете, как ждуны на дойке? Бодрее там булькайте!  
— Квииииии!  
— Виви, выровняй дыхание, тебе им еще пять минут работать!  
— Кья! Вью! Пииии!  
— Подойди сюда, сейчас поправлю…  
— Йиии, йииии…  
— Устали? Перерыв полчаса. И потом в последний раз за сегодня повторяем. И ужин.  
— Иуууууу.  
Маленькая порга приковыляла от ксилофончика, всем видом показывая, какая она усталая и несчастная и сегодня повторять больше не хочет.  
— Юсенька. Лапочка. Это не я тренькала себе на ухо две недели тогда, ведь правда? Нет, не будем меньше. Мы решили — мы работаем. У нас получается. У нас почти получилось. У тебя вон перо посветлело. Ты уже не маленькая Юсенька из яйца, верно? Ты взрослая Юська. У нас не так много времени, Юсь. Хотим сделать — надо работать.  
— Уииии. Кья!  
— День отдыха завтра. Сегодня надо закончить. Сейчас отдохнем и закончим.

Опускались сумерки четыреста восемнадцатого дня общих репетиций. Сверкнула падающая звезда, какая-то довольно большая.  
Лирин чувствовала, что ее несет. Наверное, все же не следовало пропускать снова обед, вот такая звенящая легкость головы с голодухи была ей знакома по третьему месяцу здешней жизни…  
Темнело. Загорелись солнечные фонари по краям площадки репетиций. Старые и чиненые, но на часа два после заката их их хватало.  
Вскоре порги снова столпились вокруг и закурлыкали. Полчаса отдыха для них было довольно много, и к большинству успел вернуться оптимизм. Лирин чесала каждому шейку и отмечала, как заматерели большинство ее первых учеников. Они же были совсем слетками, когда впервые полезли изучать странные звенящие и гудящие штуки в ее лагере.

У них почти получалось уже дюжину дней, жаловались порги. Ну вот почти же получается. Мы что-то неправильно делаем?.. Мы выбрали плохую вещь? Ты поэтому не хотела ей нас учить?  
В первый раз она услышала от своих обормотиков такой вопрос. И поняла, что боялась услышать уже давно.  
Ну что же такое происходит, ситх вас побери?!  
Лирин вскочила. Голова слегка кружилась. Жестами она разогнала поргов по местам — те расселись, насторожились и округлили глаза в свете фонарей.  
— Мы все правильно делаем! — закричала она, чувствуя, как ее накрывает не то головокружение с голодухи, не то бешенство с перепугу, как на первом концерте в консерватории. — Мы делаем все что можем, а это и есть правильно! Запомните, мы играем великую, гениальную, могучую вещь! Насрать, зачем ее написали! Насрать, для кого и для чего ее сделали! В ней есть Сила! И эту Силу мы постигаем день за днем! Она великая и могучая, а мы маленькие, поэтому все так медленно! Запомните, что я сейчас скажу! Насрать, для чего Империя заказала этот марш! Главное, что он получился великим! Иначе бы вы не захотели его сыграть, вы бы не учуяли в нем эту Силу! Чертова империя рухнет десять раз, вырастут другие, а эту музыку будут играть, потому что она великая по-настоящему, она крупнее, чем все, что придумали люди в форме на больших кораблях и крупнее, чем все их дурацкие стрелялки и разборки! Искусство музыки и его Сила это меч, и все зависит от руки, которая его направляет! И сейчас эта рука — мы! Мы просто маленькие порги и один маленький человек, но мы играем, и Сила искусства течет сквозь нас, и мы едины с Силой!  
Блин! Сыграем это и выпустим ее в мир!  
Давайте же!

…И порги дали.  
Огрехи были. Сбитые такты были. Но они просто утонули в волне звука, которая захватила и понесла всех.  
Только Бумбум напоследок еще промазал мимо бочки. И вместо этой точки в воздухе долго гас последний аккорд, после которого Тиньтинь и Тонтон сползли по хангу от ошаления и сели на жопки.  
Лирин тоже села.  
— Твою мать, — сказала она неинтеллектуально. — Получилось.  
Сзади захлопали. Медленно, но очень, очень веско.  
— Я кого-то культурно, блядь, человеческим языком, нахуй, просила не подслушивать репетиции! — рявкнула Лирин не оборачиваясь. Свои контрабандисты были парни хорошие, но простые и упрямые, говорить с ними надо было предельно доходчиво и не лениться повторить по пятнадцать раз. Порги, кстати, могли и быстрее понимать.

Донеслось какое-то технологическое шипение.  
— Я очень впечатлен, — сказал низкий резонирующий голос на фоне этого шипения. — Браво.

Лирин сделала пируэт сидя, развернувшись, кажется, прямо в воздухе.  
Бластера очень не хватало сейчас под рукой.  
А главное, если половина поргов от застенчивости спряталась за нее и за инструменты, то вся старшая половина, хорошо усвоившая, что такое аплодисменты и знающая слово «браво», с писком ломанулась навстречу человеку, сказавшему хвалебное слово.

Дарт Вейдер оказался блестящей темной статуей в водовороте курлыкающих, трущихся о его сапоги и перепархивающих вокруг поргов. Бумбум и Пиньпинь, как самые неугомонные, взгромоздились к нему на плечи и громко зачирикали.

Лирин представила это в виде двух музыкальных тем и икнула.

— Во-первых, советую пристрелить шестинога, — прогудел Вейдер, не шевелясь. Пиньпинь упоенно терлась о край его шлема. — Он вас заложил как идейное гнездо повстанцев, ради награды. Перестарался с описанием опасности. Во-вторых, запись этого спича я сохраню. Ведите себя хорошо. В-третьих, расскажете о том, что видите — вы все покойники.

Порги, как водится, с первого раза не поняли, но насторожились и посмотрели на недовольного гостя очень грустно — все же было хорошо, ты нас хвалил, что случилось?  
Восемнадцать очень, очень грустных взглядов поргов, в свое время сломивших даже преподавателя…

— Архетип великого и зловещего, но при этом справедливого и иногда милосердного правителя либо полководца, ассоциируется с древними стихийными божествами и очень мощно воздействует на человеческую психику, особенно в иерархических и традиционных обществах, либо на психику обывателя, чье мышление строится на не до конца осознанных религиозных и мифических шаблонах даже в цивилизованном и формально нерелигиозном обществе, — ляпнула Лирин, чувствуя себя почему-то на экзамене.

— Знаем. Умеем, — Вейдер медленно снял дуреху Пиньпинь со шлема. — Практикуем. Я видел недоразбитый металлолом, притворяющийся катером. Меня восхитило, что он сюда долетел. Просветите, зачем вы на нем сбежали и откуда. Окажите любезность.

Особых вариантов не было.

— Студенческие волнения на Алдераане. Полицейские ворвались, прервали мой урок и стали избивать учеников якобы за то, что они пропустили сбежавших участников волнений через студию. Тогда я сломала об полицейских два самых больших ханга моей работы.  
— Ханг?  
Лирин ткнула пальцем в инструмент формата «летающая тарелка» в два порга диаметром. На нем сидел Кьюкью и с волнением смотрел, тараща глаза.  
— Это небольшой.  
— Да, не стоит вывозить их в якобы цивилизацию, — заметил с пониманием Вейдер. — Идеальные домашние любимцы на глаз обывателя.  
— Хуже. Они ими только выглядят. Дому придет конец за пару дней, если там все не из металла.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Охранная грамота имперского заповедника этому месту не помешает. По очень разным причинам.  
— Кьюррррр? Курррррруууу?  
— Это охраняемая земля, чтобы на ней не пугали животных и жителей, — машинально перевела Лирин для поргов.  
— Вы все обедаете со мной. Раз уж меня сюда занесло. После этого — охранная грамота.  
— Ээээ… интеллектуальная беседа? Я не блесну интеллектом точно. И мне надеть нечего.  
— Разве что с поргами. Интеллектуальное молчание сойдет. Через десять минут на посадочной площадке.

…Это был самый молчаливый — по человеческим меркам — официальный обед на памяти Лирин. На раскладных походных столах, накрытых технической клеенкой с армейской имперской эмблемой.  
Порги были счастливы. Они пищали, курлыкали, бегали по столу, варганисты наигрывали от избытка чувств, ксилофонщица позванивала двумя камушками. Элитные консервы «Белковый паек штурмовика», привели поргов в полный восторг и были самым вкусным из того, что ела Лирин за последние четыре года. Она молча наворачивала очередную банку, чувствуя себя нелепо. Рядом с ней лежал пластиковый свиток охранной грамоты и второй, с выписанной от руки лицензией егеря имперского заповедника. На месте имени оставался пробел.  
Порги курлыкали. Океан размеренно шумел. Под обрывом трубили и вздыхали молочные ждуны. Отличный был поздний вечер. Звезды светили изо всех сил. Как раз крыло туманности из-за горизонта показалось и жемчужно подсветило океан.  
Вейдер пил какую-то технического вида жидкость через трубочку прямо сквозь решетку маски и выглядел человеком, позволившим себе редкую возможность возложить на все болт этак на пару часов.  
Никого, кроме дроидов, Лирин при нем не увидела.  
…Она достала полудохлый датапад, не скрываясь, сделала две записи. Набросок угловатого нового ханга с блестящими линзами (вороненая сталь будет нужна). И начерно записала двойственную тему этюда про поргов и Вейдера.  
Раз уж ей повезло получить такое интересное впечатление без фатальных повреждений, грех будет его не использовать. Перед той самой Силой, очевидно.  
«Перед темной стороной», — мысленно фыркнула она.  
Что в музыке хорошо — без чтения мыслей все равно никто не догадается про источник идеи.

…Вейдер громко хлюпнул коктейлем «Звезда смерти». За столом не звучала никакая дурацкая речь, а в Силе окончательно пропали остатки запаха страха. Сила просто струилась на этой планете, впитав в себя водоворот недавних эмоций, а теперь подобная глубокой темной реке, несущей яркие комочки простых порговых радостей.  
Для разнообразия он был тоже совершенно доволен.  
Особенно интеллектуальным молчанием.

\---  
* Вероятно, местная версия обсидиана.


End file.
